


100 words of Gwento

by CertifiedAngstWriter



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, This is cursed, This pained me to write, i still suck at tags, it’s a present for someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedAngstWriter/pseuds/CertifiedAngstWriter
Summary: This is a cursed present. I’m sorry for this.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	100 words of Gwento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorwhat420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhat420/gifts).



They were dancing to the slow music on the radio. He leant in, her lips felt soft against his. He had missed this. Jack was great... fantastic in fact but he’d missed the touch of a woman. Jack wouldn’t mind. Jack probably knew. “Ianto...” Gwen muttered against his mouth “should you really be”. Ianto shook his head in dismissal “it’s fine... trust me” he murmured. Her hands were small and slight, so unlike jack’s rough calloused hands. Her touch was light, dainty and caring as she swayed to the music her arms looped around his neck. Yes... this was nice.


End file.
